1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging device that captures a subject image and produces image information. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging device with settings that can be used on the captured image information.
2. Background Information
With some conventional imaging devices, the user can be given a field angle effect that is just as if a diorama (miniature) were captured, by subjecting part of the captured image to filtering with a vignetting effect (called diorama filtering, etc.) (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-010243).
A diorama filter performs vignette processing on part of a screen, such as the left or right of the screen, or the top or bottom of the screen, when imaging subjects have a distance differential, etc. This diorama filtering allows a field angle effect to be represented that simulates the capture of a diorama (a visual effect that makes it seems as if the imaged subject is smaller than it actually is).
Also, there are known imaging devices that have a manual focus (hereinafter abbreviated as MF) assist function. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-055560). With MF assist, a certain area of a captured image is displayed larger than usual, which makes it easier to check the focal state for the subject in MF mode.